fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kroniki Ivesta - Ucieczka
Częśc 1 Leżałem na podłodze, w pomieszczeniu, do którego w ogóle nie docierało światło. Ciemnośc ogarnęła nie tylko moje ciało, ale także mój umysł. Prawie nic nie czułem. Ledwo co stwierdziłem, że umarłem, i teraz już żadne troski mnie nie dotyczą. Odszedłem. Mój umysł stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy, aż wreszcie zadziałały wszystkie zmysły. I wtedy coś obie przypomniałem. -Muszę tam wrócic!-szepnąłem.-Musze ratowac Matoran! I przyjaciół! Chcąc się wydostac z tego przekletego świata, uderzyłem w coś, co wydawało się byc ścianą. Powstał otwór, przez który wypadłem na zewnątrz. Od razu spotkałem Toa - jak sądziłem, zbuntowanego - a ten chciał we mnie strzelic, lecz ja zrobiłem z niego lodową kolumnę. -Zyczenia się spełniają-powiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem tylko, jak wydostac się z tego ponurego miejsca. Poszedłem korytarzem. Nikogo nie spotkałem. I nagle ujrzałem okno. Podbiegłem do niego. Poznałem to miejsce. Byłem w więzienu, na Baku-Nui. Tylko jakim sposobem bunty Toa zaszły aż tak daleko? -Muszę się stąd wydostac-rzekłem. Po mrocznym korytarzu popłynęły głosy: -Głupcze! Oddawaj to! -Chyba żartujesz! Ja to znalazłem i to jest moje! -A ja znalazłem kogoś, kto to miał! To wielka rzecz, przyda mi się. Podbiegłem do progu. Zobaczyłem, jak Toa Ognia i Toa Ziemi kłócą się o mój miecz. Częśc 2 -To cenna rzecz, Velder-kontynuowali Toa.-To nie dla ciebie! To dla Xelna! -Xeln o niczym się nie dowie-odparł Velder, Toa Ziemi.-I chociaż ty to znalazłeś, Marvaxie, to to już nie jest twoje. Nasz pan nie będzie tego miał, tak jak i ty. Marvax pobiegł z mieczem w stronę Veldera, z przeraźliwym okrzykiem na ustach. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobic, w jego serce wbiła się strzała. Ledwo żywy, widział przed sobą Veldera napinającego łuk. Kolejna strzała w serce i ostatnie padnięcie na ziemię Toa Ognia. Wyzionął ducha. -Muszę ukryc jego ciało, nim będzie za późno-powiedział do siebie.-Ale tą zbroję zatrzymam dla siebie. Ściągnął zbroję z Toa Ognia. Położył ją obok siebie. Na stos rzucił także mój miecz, wyrwany Mavraxowi. -Dobra-mruknął Velder.-A ciało...hmmm...do lochów. Zimnych, ciemnych, wilgotnych lochów. Toa, którego bez zbroi chyba nie poznają, doskonale zagra wroga Imperium Xelna, który zgnił w lochach. I miał podnieśc ciało, gdy nadeszła grupa Toa. -Zabiłeś naszego pana!-krzyknął jakiś Toa Plazmy. -Teraz my zabijemy ciebie!-krzyknęli całą grupą. Ruszyli na Veldera, lecz wtedy z drugiej strony korytarza, obok mnie - skryłem się w cieniu, tak, żeby nikt mnie nie zauważy - nadeszła kolejna grupa Toa i rzuciła się na wojowników Mavraxa. Gdy wrogowie odeszli, ja na chwilę wyjrzałem zza progu i zobaczyłem bitwę Toa. Pośrodku walczących stał Velder, przerażony obrotem spraw, nie mogąc się wydostac ze środka walk. Strzelał do wrogów co jakiś czas. Trudno było odróżnic wrogów od przyjaciół, jednak spostrzegłem, że Velder strzela tylko do Toa Plazmy i Ognia, zaś jego oddział stanowili Toa Lodu i Ziemi. Skryłem się z powrotem w cieniu. Mój mózg pracował gorączkowo. Velder i Marvax to dowódcy Xelny, władcy imperium Toa, które rozrosło się, gdy byłem uśpiony. Ich twarze mignęły mi w czasie zastawiania pułapki na Zbuntowanych Toa. Podczas, gdy reszta Toa ścigała moją Drużynę, oni zainteresowali się moim ciałem. To jednak nie Velder we mnie strzelił - bo wtedy byłbym martwy. Wsadzili moje ciało do karwany jadącej na Baku-Nui. Byłem uśpiony, a wtedy karawany płynęły na wielkich statkach. W fortecy na Baku-Nui zabrali mi broń i wsadzili do więziennej celi. W tym czasie ta dwójka Toa długo kłóciła się o mój miecz. Tylko tyle mogłem wywnioskowac z ostatnich wydarzeń. Częśc 3 Miałem plan. Słyszałem odgłosy wrzącej bitwy. Toa z jednej armii mordowali się nawzajem - niektórzy kłócąc się, niektórzy mszcząc swego pana, a niektórzy ratując swego pana. Kto by w tym zgiełku bitewnym zobaczył jednego Toa? Musiałem udawac, że od początku bitwy tu jestem. Wszyscy zajęci byli walką. Nie zauważyli sunącego bezgłośnie (w hałasie walki nicnie było słychac) między ścianami. I nagle walczący obok mnie Toa przesunęli się w bok, tworząc mi przejście, przez które dotarłem w sam środek ognia walki. Sięgnąłem po trupa Toa Lodu i wziąłem ostrze, którym się posługiwał. Uniosłem je nad głową i pobiegłem. Nikt nie widział we mnie niczego innego niż sojusznika czy przeciwnika. Najpierw - udając, że jestem po stronie Veldera - ściąłem głowę Toa Ognia. Na szczęcie - lub nieszczęście - byłem Toa Lodu i wpasowałem się w zgiełk bitwy. Chwilę potem spadłem na ziemię, a nade mną nachylał się Toa Plazmy. Jego serce przebił Toa Ziemi. Znów pobiegłem naprzód. Na nic poważniejszego nie natrafiłem, tylko kilka ran, a na sam zabiłem Toa Plazmy i powaliłem Toa Ognia. Dotarłem do stosu zbroi. Ująłem miecz w rękę. -Zostaw to!-krzyknął Velder i napiął łuk, celując we mnie. Stworzyłem dookoła siebie zaporę z Lodu. Nikogo uwagi nie wzbudzała, nie licząc Veldera, który nieustannie strzelał w zaporę. Ta powoli pękała, lecz nadal stała. Za zaporą zacząłem ubierac na swoją zbroję pancerz Marvaxa, nie ściagając mojego - nie było na to czasu. Wyglądałem jak Toa Ognia. I wtedy zapora pękła od strzał. Velder szył we mnie pociskami. Wtedy ja rzuciłem się między szeregi Toa Ognia, a ci wzięli mnie za sojusznika i przepuścili. Velder znów strzelił we mnie, lecz nie trafił. Ja otwarłem drzwi i wybiegłem na inny korytarz, w ostatniej chwili zamykając przejście, które najeżyło się strzałami - Velder nadal mnie ostrzeliwał. Chciał pobiec do drzwi i ruszyc w pościg za mną, lecz Toa Ognia go nie przepuścili. Na razie więc byłem bezpieczny. Częśc 4 Na korytarzu nikogo nie spotkałem. Po długiej wędrówce dotarłem do miejsca, w któreym w ścianie znajdowało się wgłębienie, a obok niego otwór. To były schody. Wszedłem ostrożnie na stopnie oświetlone mdłą poświatą zawieszonych na ścianach pochodni. Poszedłem w dół. Otwór nade mną, przez który tu wszedłem, stawał się coraz mniejszy, aż wreszcie całkowicie zniknął. Bardzo długie były te schody, aż wreszcie w pewnym momencie poczułem, iż dalej ich nie ma. Byłem w malutkim pomieszczeniu. Po omacku znalazłem klamkę. Otwarłem ją. I wtedy całkowicie ujrzałem cytadelę na Baku-Nui. Niesamowita, ogromna, czarna wieża wystawała z całej masy wysoko położonych murów, wież i budynków. To wszystko utrzymywało się na kolejnym poziomie murów, wież i budynków, a w murze był wielka brama. Niestety, byłem dopiero na drugim poziomie... A konkretniej, na murze. Chodziłem po nim, szukając śladu zejścia na dół. Wiedziałem, że muszę pozbyc się strażników. Niektórzy mogliby mnie rozpoznac. -Bunt Toa! Ratuj się, kto może!-powiedziałem, widząc obok siebie Toa Kamienia. -O czym ty mówisz?-spytał. -Nie słyszałeś? Popatrz!-wskazałem palcem na okno wieży, przez które wyleciał ranny Toa Ognia, lądując tuż obok nas. -Bunt?-spytał Toa Kamienia.-Czy to prawda? -Taaa...taaak-wykrztusił Toa Ognia. Velder zabił Marvaxa, mojego generała. Postanowiliśmy go pomścic, ale przybył oddział Veldera i rozpętała się bitwa. -Bitwa!-krzyknął zaskoczony Toa Kamienia.-Spoczywaj w spokoju, dzielny Toa. Toa Ognia skonał. -Towarzyszu mój-rzekł po chwili Toa.-Dzwoń na alarm, tymczasem ja wezmę mój oddział i popędzę na górę. Pobiegł w stronę schodów, przez które zeszedłem. Zobaczyłem dzwon. Podbiegłem do niego i zacząłem dzwonic. -BUNT TOA!-krzyczałem.-BUNT TOA! Wojownicy biegli na wezwanie, by zaprzestac tej wojnie domowej. Zobaczyłem, skąd Toa wybiegają. Zobaczyłem, gdzie są schody. Zbiegłem po nich. Już blisko byłem wielkiej bramy. Częśc 5 Znajdowałem się wreszcie na pierwszym poziomie murów. Byłem tak blisko wielkiej bramy... Minąłem grupę Toa biegnącą w stronę zbuntowanych. -Dobra-mruknąłem.-Teraz do wielkiej bramy. Pobiegłem w stronę murów, które na tle tak samo czarnego nieba wyrastała ponad wszelkimi innymi budynkami. Dobiegłem do czarnego muru. W mdłym świetle pochodni widziałem wielką kratę, tam, gdzie miałem nadzieję spotkac otwór. Przejście było zamknięte. -Tu gdzieś musi byc mechanizm do otwierania-szepnąłem. Niczego jednak nie znalazłem. Usiadłem zrezygnowany pod bramą. Od czasu obudzenia się z przeklętego transu nie zmrużyłem oka. Siedziałem chwilę, nasłuchując odgłosów bitwy. Ledwo co, ale słyszałem ciche uderzenia stali o stal i świst strzał przecinających powietrze. Aż nagle wszytsko ustało. Panowała niezwykła cisza. Aż nagle usłyszałem głośn, przeraźliwy krzyk, który z tej odległości był cichym, żałosnym jękiem, ledwo słyszalnym, lecz słyszalnym. I nagle coś sobie przypomniałem. Velder wie o moim mieczu coś, czego ja nie wiem. Dalej mnie ściga. Po schodach wbiegłem na mur obok bramy. Szukałem mechanizmu, który otworzyłby ją. Sam nie wiem, jak długo szukałem. Bez rezultatu. Aż nagle dostrzegłem komorę, w której było wejście na schody, i której drzwi się otwarły. Mała sylwetka zbiegła po murze, uciekajac do kolejnej komory, a za nią trzy inne sylwetki. Wiedziałem, że zaraz tu bedzie. Nie mogłem jednak ani znaleźc mechanizmu, ani skoczyc w dół - mur był zbyt wysoki. Po chwili znów w oddali ujrzałem pogoń. Jednak, już teraz wyraźna postac - Velder - uciekała przed trzema Toa. Była daleko od nich. Napięła łuk i jeden z Toa upadł. Zaraz wynurzyli się zza budynków, tuż obok wielkiej bramy. -Złodzieju!-zawołał ścigany na mój widok.-Oddawaj to! Rozległ się świst. Poleciała na mnie strzała. Nie zdążyłem jej odbic czy zrobic uniku. Padłem na ziemię. Nade mną nachylił się Velder. Wyciągnął strzałę z kołczanu. W krytycznych chwilach czas rzeczywiscie zwalniał bieg. Bardzo powoli łuk się napinał. Bardzo powoli obróciłem głowę. Toa Wody i Toa Kamienia, który kazał mi bic na alarm bardzo powoli wbiegali na schody. Bardzo powoli wysunąłem rękę, siegając po miecz, jednak ten leżał poza zasięgiem mojej ręki. Strzała już miała poleciec na mnie, gdy czas przyspieszył. Toa Wody, niezauważona przez Veldera, zaszła go od tyłu i ze słowami "Nie odbierzesz już więcej życia swoim sojusznikom" przewróciła go. Pojedynkowali się. Ja wstałem. Zobaczyłem, jak Toa Wody pada od strzał, by mnie ratowac. Niech spoczywa w spokoju. Velder skoczył na mojego znajomego. Pobiegłem za nim ile sił z nogach, tylko przez sekundę schyliłem głowę nad ciałem Toa Wody. Jednak Velder zatrzymał się. Napiął łuk i rzekł do Toa Kamienia: -To on ukradł mi miecz. To on zamienił strażnika więzienia w kolumnę lodową. To on zabił kilku naszych w czasie zastawiania pułapki! To morderca, Credhanie! -Może i morderca-odrzekł Credhan.-Ale morderca złodziejów i zabójców! -Już nie jesteś po naszje stronie? Zdrada! -Do tej armii należę z przymusu. I ciebie zabiję z przymusu. Podbiegł do strzelca, nim ten zdążył zaatakowac. Velder swych strzał użył jako sztyletów, ale stracił głowę, nim zdążyłem pomóc. Credhan padł na ziemię. Epilog Ta noc dla mnie niesamowicie się dłużyła. Podbiegłem do ciała Credhanai uniosłem jego głowę. Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na mnie. Gdy spadłem na ziemię, moja zbroja pękła. Była bardzo niestabilna. Na szczęście była tylko skradzioną zbroją martwego Marvaxa. Tyle zabójstw wyszło z jednej kłótni... Tylko na brzuchu zbroja była tak niestabilna i tylko tam pękła, jednak już było wiadomo, że jestem Toa Lodu Ivestem. Zrzuciłem naramienniki i nagolenniki. -Jesteśmy tu spaleni-wycedziłem.-Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostac! Gdzie jest mechanizm otwierający bramę? -Jest ukryty-odpowiedział słabnącym tonem. Tam, tuż przy wejściu na schody, pod tą płytką. Przy wejściu na schody była niewielka płytka. Podniosłem ją. Moim oczom ukazała się mała korba. Pokręciłem nia. Brama się otwarła. Nikt ze Zbuntowanych Toa nie zauważył tego. Nikogo aktualnie nie było przy bramie. Chwyciłem ciało Credhana i wyniosłem je z przeklętej fortecy. Szedłem kilka minut, aż znalazłem się za wzgórzami, które zasłoniły twierdzę. Słońce zaczęło wschodzic. -Żegnaj, Toa Iveście-to były ostatnie słowa dzielnego Toa Kamienia. -Żegnaj-odparłem. Zamknął oczy i wyzionął ducha. Wykopałem w ziemi dół, wsadziłem tam ciało przyjaciela i je zakopałem. I od tego czasu, niezależnie od pory roku, godziny czy pogody każdy, kto przechodził tym miejscem, zobaczył na mogile napis z lodu: Tu spoczywa dzielny Toa Kamienia Credhan Który swe życie poświęcił dla przyjaciela Ukłoniłem się i odszedłem. Wreszcie wydostałem się z tej fortecy. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest